The Swim
by Bob8644
Summary: When Ratchet finds out a secret of Clank's on a hot swim day, he's definitely confused. So, he enlists the help of Clank's OTHER fellow companion in order to help him get the courage he needs to learn some new skills.


" Wahoooo! "

 _SPLOOOSH!_

Ratchet created a huge wave just short of covering the entire pool as he cannonballed into the water. It was a scorching day on Veldin, and Ratchet and Clank were relaxed in a small pool of water which resided within a crater. While Ratchet was playing around, Clank was busy reading

a pretty thick novel. He had a small screen covering him so no water would get on himself or the book. Of course, this bummed the lombax out.

" C'mon, buddy. A little water never hurt anyone, did it? " Ratchet complained.

" I could point out the countless number of tsunamis that have tarnish planets for years now, " replied Clank. " What's this again on how water " never hurt anyone "? "

" Okay, now you're just being fussy. C'mon in and have some fun with your pal, buddy. "

" I-I am quite fine the way I am seated, Ratche- "

" Okay, your loss, little buddy! Here I come! "

" Ratche-Waaaaaugh! "

Just like that, Ratchet grabbed the little robot and immediately dunked him into the water, making a good sized splash around the two. He was tired of Clank's behavior and just wanted to him to have some fun. Is that doing any harm?

In Clank's case, it probably would be.

" Alright, buddy, do you wanna play something? How about a swim competition or….Clank? "

The robot was nowhere to be found just like that. This was getting ridiculous, why was he so stubborn about this topic? And there was this slapping pain in his side...wait.

Ratchet looked down and saw Clank frantically panicking and trying to get out of the water.

" CLANK?! " Ratchet yelled as he immediately grabbed the poor robot and pulled him straight out of the pool and held him to his view. The robot was wide eyed and soaked, breathing harshly with his mouth hanging down with water streaming down it. Clank coughed up some more water as he hung his head low to let it stream out.

" Oh, Clank, I'm so sorry, I swear I won't do that again…how are you feeling? "

After Clank spit out some more water, he spoke to Ratchet. It was time he confessed something very strange and peculiar.

" Ratchet...would you mind if I decided to release something that's been very embarrassing that...I have tried to hide away for months now? "

" Go ahead, buddy. "

" Well...I am afraid that...my ability to functionally swim...seems to not be available… "

Ratchet raised his eyebrows after hearing that. Clank couldn't swim. The sentence began to wander through Ratchet's mind as he slowly connected the dots. He thought the ability to swim would just be a common thing among robots, but not for Clank, it seemed. Ratchet also realized that perhaps the constant use of the Hydro-pack could have lead to this outcome.

" Hey, that's fine. I won't judge ya for it, I'd just look bad...the most obvious step would be to give you some quick lessons. "

Clank internally blushed as he slightly whined, his eyes starting to slant upwards. " I suppose that's the quickest way to get over this obstacle of mine...but I think it would be a bit awkward being...er… "

" _Clank, is something eating you? "_

A familiar voice rang out as Ratchet looked up and saw Elaris, walking towards the two wearing a red swimsuit. " What's up, you two? Having some trouble? "

" Oh, hey! Perfect timing, Elaris! Glad you could make it! "

" So I heard Clank was having some trouble swimming? "

Meanwhile, something clicked in Clank's mind. Ratchet had dunked him into the water just so he could be exposed of his weaknesses. Ratchet had the idea and it clicked in his mind so Elaris could come over and help.

 _Ratchet knew all along._

" Ratchet! " exclaimed Clank, glaring at the Lombax. " Are you telling me you were aware of this issue the entire time we have spent here? "

" I dunno, maybe, " replied Ratchet with a smug grin on his furry face, making Clank even more furious.

" Hey, now, you two, let's not make this worse… " said Elaris as she dipped into the pool. " Ratchet, why don't you take a seat somewhere else while I help Clank out? " She asked, taking hold of Clank's small hands, intensifying his internal blushing. Elaris giggled at the sight of Clank freezing in place as Ratchet stepped out.

" Now then, shall we get to work, little buddy? " she said, turning to Clank. The small robot nodded as Elaris stepped back a bit, pulling Clank with her. She cleared her throat.

* * *

" Okay, swimming takes a few steps, but you should get through it pretty easily. First, you have to just put yourself in a steady position, but I have to let go of you first before I do that, okay? "

" Please proceed. "

She slowly slipped loose her grasp and let him be steady. It of course did not go the way the two planned.

Immediately, he began to slowly delve underwater as he began to shiver and whine. He almost began to flail around before Elaris grabbed him and pulled him up.

" That was quite a close one… " said Clank.

" You're pretty heavy, " said Elaris, chuckling. " Perhaps we should find something buoyant… "

" I have some old floaty things you can use! " shouted Ratchet from a lawnchair, reading Clank's book wearing sunglasses. " Should look fine on him. "

Clank froze yet again. It was absolutely over for him. He tried to talk to Elaris by tapping her on the shoulder. " I-I am quite fine with my current- "

" Do you want to sink again or not? " said Elaris as she turned to the little robot. Clank sighed and accepted his fate.

A few minutes later, after some struggling, Clank was wearing some small, blue floatation devices on his arms, ones that Ratchet had used as a small boy. They were extremely worn out, with blue planets and pictures of the Galactic Rangers on them. Elaris smiled at Clank's unfortunate situation as Ratchet took pictures with a small camera from his chair. " Wait 'till I show the captain this, " proclaimed Ratchet. " And then...everyone else. "

Clank was about to burst out of sheer rage and jealousy, but Elaris rubbed his shoulders carefully.

" Hey, hey. Don't let him get you down, buddy, " said Elaris in an attempt to comfort Clank. " He's just teasing you. And failing. "

" Ha ha ha, " sarcastically exclaimed the Lombax. Both Elaris and Clank giggled. They were ready to get this lesson over with.

Elaris held Clank's hands once more. " Okay, you'll need to raise your legs and just kick up and down carefully. " Elaris copied the motion as Clank paid attention. " Like that, understand? "

" I understand, Elaris. Could I perhaps give it a try? "

" Absolutely, just be careful. "

Clank nodded as Elaris held his hands. Clank began to carefully raise his legs and slowly kicked up and down.

" Up...down...there you go, you're a natural! " joked Elaris as everyone managed to crack a smile and laugh.

After a few tries, Clank began to get the motion down pat. Now, it was time for him to go on his own. Elaris set him onto the edge of the pool for Clank to observe.

Elaris moved her arms up and down in a sort of curved motion. " When you're swimming on your own, you'll have to move your arms like this, okay? " Clank nodded, swinging his legs back and forth as he observed.

" Now, do you want the floaties off, or no? " asked Elaris.

" ….I will try a few times for practice, then I will try without. "

And so he did. He managed to get a good distance and copied the motions perfectly. It was almost as if he was, you know, a robot.

When it was time for the floaties to come off, Elaris set him on the other end of the pool, as she waited on the other.

" When you're ready, just remember all the things I've told you! "

" Understood! " replied Clank. He took a deep breath, and sighed. Here it goes.

He slowly eased himself in, and found himself sinking a bit, but he immediately began doing the motions Elaris had taught him. However, he was still doing this quickly, and was basically flailing around more.

" Don't panic! " yelled Elaris. " Just come on! Do the motions carefully! "

Clank squinted as he began to push forward with said motions, trudging through the water due to his weight. Elaris motioned for him to push and move his arms more. Clank began to push his arms and legs more and more as he moved closer and closer to Elaris.

" That's it, buddy! You can do it! " said Elaris as she motivated Clank to push past the pain and get to his goal.

" C'mon, get it over with now! " added Ratchet as he looked on.

Clank put the pressure aside as he got closer to Elaris as she began to reach out her arms.

" You can do it! Almost there! That's it now! Come on! Come on! Yes, YES! "

Clank took one final stroke as Elaris pulled him in and into her arms.

" Oh my gosh! You actually pulled through! I'm so proud of you! " She squeezed the little robot happily in her arms as they both smiled.

" Hehehehehe! Thank you very much for the lesson, Elaris! I am certain this skill will be helpful in the future. "

Ratchet smiled impressively as the two shared their embrace, then walked over and helped Clank out. He and Elaris were very proud and excited Clank had gotten this far, and Ratchet was ready to celebrate.

" Bet you regret passing up on those Pokitaru offers, eh? "

" Shall we make our visit and relax? " said Clank.

Ratchet chuckled. " What on earth do you think? Let's go, buddy! "

* * *

 **I CAN'T THINK OF GOOD STORY TITLES AAAAAAAA**

 **I hope you enjoy this one, stayed up 'till 12 AM to finish it...**

 **The concept came up in a discussion of Clank headcanons, and I brought up that perhaps Clank could not swim due to the reliance on the Hydro-Pack. Everyone seemed to like it (Shoutout to Lily, Amber, and Kay!), so then I realized I could make a story out of this. One thing lead to another, and here we are.**

 **So I'll see you later, then. Until next time, PEACE!**

 **(Can't think of good close-out messages either...)**


End file.
